Simple but Perfect
by Supergirl492
Summary: VERY short one shot! When Jimmy's wedding disaster injuries prevent the perfect valentine's day for the newlyweds he turns to Clark for help. In the end Clark gives Chloe the perfect evening. I wrote this BEFORE the Chimmy break up so...yeah!


I wrote this for a fanfiction competition at DFN. It's SUPER short but I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

------------------------

Simple but Perfect

Clark Kent walked around his farm getting his chores done. Usually he liked to do his chores using superspeed, but today he wanted to waste as much time as possible. If he finished then he wouldn't have anything to do. And the silence hurt too much. His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hey there Jimmy. Is everything ok?" he asked his best friend's husband. "CK, it's my first Valentine's Day as a married man and I'm on bed rest. Do you really think everything is ok?" Jimmy asked in frustration. Clark stifled a chuckle. "Jimmy, I know Chloe. She's not one for cliché, romance. The only thing that matters is that she's with you," he assured Jimmy. Clark heard Jimmy slap his hand to something, probably his forehead. "And that's why you're alone today, no offence." Clark swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed at the reminder that he wasn't with Lana on this day of love. "Ok Jimmy why'd you call?" he asked. "Will you help me? I mean, I can barely move. How am I supposed to satisfy my wife?" Jimmy asked. Clark blinked quickly trying to get the image of Chloe and Jimmy in bed out of his head. "Jimmy. We're friends but your wife is my best friend. Don't talk about satisfying her," he said. "I'm sorry CK. I just want her to be happy," Jimmy said, suddenly sounding very young and innocent. Clark sighed. "Ok. I'll be there in five minutes."

----------------------------

Clark sat down on the couch with a Coke in one hand and plate of pizza in the other. He planned to spend the night watching horror movies so that he wouldn't be reminded that it was February 14th. As he leaned over to pick a movie from the stack of rentals on the table, his cell phone rang for only the second time that day. "Hello?" he said into the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Is this St. Valentine?" a familiar voice asked. Clark laughed. "Jimmy wasn't supposed to say anything," he protested. "He didn't. But Lois is in Metropolis and Jimmy can't walk to the bathroom alone. There's no way he could have done all that on his own," Chloe said. "So? He has other friends," Clark said. "Not within a thirty mile radius. Besides, I think I know my best friend. Sparkling cider, pizza, chocolate covered strawberries, and a movie is very Clark Kent," Chloe said. "Why? Because it's not extravagantly romantic?" Clark asked. "No, it is. But it's also simple and perfect, two adjectives that come to mind when your name pops up," Chloe said sheepishly.

It was silent for a minute. "Thank you Clark. You made our first Valentine's Day perfect, despite the fact that our wedding disasters have stuck Jimmy in bed for two months," Chloe said graciously. "You're welcome Chloe and considering the fact that I brought on the wedding disaster, it was the least I could do," he said. Chloe wanted to protest, but she knew that it was no use. "Listen Clark. Jimmy fell asleep halfway through the Notebook so now I have a movie, a box of strawberries and half a bottle of sparkling cider. It's only seven o'clock; a little to early to turn in. Would you like to come over and watch the rest of the movie with me?" she asked. Clark knew he should say no, but the silence of the day had gotten to him. Before Chloe could hang up, Clark was sitting next to her on the couch. Chloe laughed and closed her cell phone. "I guess that's a yes," she said. Clark gave her a sheepish smile.

She laughed and picked up the box of strawberries. "Want one?" she asked. Clark took one and bit into it. Chloe pressed play on the remote. As Noah and Ellie made love on the screen, Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Chloe stopped the movie. "Clark, it was a nice gesture, you getting this movie for me and Jimmy to watch, but you know me better than anyone. Did you really think that I would want to watch this?" she asked. Clark reached into his jacket and pulled out a DVD box. "Now that's more appropriate," Chloe said, as she grabbed "The Sixth Sense" out of Clark's hand. He laughed. Chloe put the movie in and then plopped down on the couch. As the movie began, she and Clark each got comfortable. "This is a great Valentine's day," she said, as she watched the opening credits of the movie. Clark looked at her. "Simple," he said. Chloe smiled and looked at him. "But perfect."


End file.
